


劃傷止痛

by mashedbrain



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mashedbrain/pseuds/mashedbrain
Summary: 若你非得流血，我願化身刀刃。（羅伊有被虐需求，傑森負責滿足他。）
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Roy Harper (implied), Roy Harper/Jason Todd, you won't even notice roydick but it's there
Kudos: 7





	劃傷止痛

**Author's Note:**

> 人生苦短且尋樂不易，遍尋不著時，又顯得過於漫長。  
> 11/01 生日快樂，羅伊哈珀。

傑森抱著兩袋雜貨回到住處時，客廳亮著燈。  
他瞄了一眼手錶，中午十二點四十分，照理來說羅伊不會這麼早起才對。  
「羅伊？」他朝著裡頭的房間喊道，並不期望賴床的同居人回應自己，同時小心翼翼地放下紙袋，避免碰壞雞蛋等易碎食材。  
一如預期，房門開著，但連一聲慵懶的悶哼沒有。  
傑森猶豫了一會兒，仍舊走進那伸手不見五指的空間，盤算先開燈，大約一個小時後那個懶鬼就能自然醒來，一起用餐了。  
他的手剛摸上開關時，聽到了細微的聲響。有那麼一瞬間，他以為是某種受傷的小動物在哀嚎，辨識出夾雜其中的紊亂呼吸聲後，心中警鈴大作。  
黑暗中的羅伊正用力地環抱住腹部，蜷跪在地，斷斷續續地發出不成聲的啜泣。  
傑森小心地走向他，伸手搭上肩膀又輕撫背部。  
「羅伊，是我……噓……沒事了。」  
羅伊茫然地抬起頭時，傑森的雙眼正好習慣了黑暗，看見那臉上閃著微弱光線的淚水以及痛苦的神情。  
他像是對小孩子說話似地輕聲細語，雙手包覆著羅伊的臉頰，感受到高熱微腫的皮膚。  
「怎麼了？」  
羅伊皺眉閉上眼，眼底的淚不停滾落下來，艱難地在不穩的呼吸間吐出兩個字。  
——奧利。  
彷彿這就是極限了，他不再試圖言語。傑森本想替眼前的人抹去狼狽的模樣，可是手掌幾乎被溫熱的液體沾濕，索性整個人湊上去，一手輕揉那紅髮，另一手扶在後頸，在他耳邊安撫著，教他慢下來一吸一吐。  
羅伊異常乖巧地隨著節奏胸口起伏了幾回，卻突地嗚咽一聲，整個身軀劇烈地顫抖了起來，如同溺水般雙手在傑森的後背上胡亂揮舞，即使隔著布料仍弄痛了他。  
傑森反射性地縮了一下身子，但不吭聲，僅是緊抱懷中的人，繼續數著呼吸，低語要他放鬆。  
「傑……拜託……我……需要……」  
傑森聞言鬆開雙臂，謹慎地凝視著羅伊，只見瀕臨崩潰邊緣的男人痛苦地咬牙，滿溢求救的眼神迎上他的視線。  
他明白。一直都明白。羅伊無法負擔自己情緒時，往往只能這麼做。  
若不是此刻的羅伊脆弱到連他人的一絲無奈都承受不了，傑森或許會嘆氣。  
他不發一語地將唇貼上紅髮男人的額頭，慢動作地往下游移，嚐到那臉上鹹苦的液體，如啄如舔地傳達著憐愛之情。  
羅伊發出一聲難以察覺的輕嘆，不再過度換氣，緊繃的身體也由於熟悉的流程而稍微鬆懈了下來。  
「用力點……」濃厚的鼻音懇求著。  
於是傑森吻至頸部時，先是輕輕啃咬，接著不客氣地吸吮了起來，深知瘀青越明顯越好，不但會讓羅伊有被疼愛的感覺，當下的些微痛楚更能降低他自殘的衝動。  
羅伊低吟著，似乎漸漸進入狀態，指尖蹭進對方頸後的黑髮之間，將發熱的身子往前貼近。  
傑森的雙手也沒閒置，隔著羅伊墨綠色的無袖背心，摩擦他的乳尖，等隨著刺激挺立起來後，稍微用力地掐捏著。  
紅髮男人感受到尾椎傳來一陣酥麻，不由得地蜷起手指，惹得頭髮被拉扯的傑森悶哼一聲。但他無暇道歉，急切地將只穿著一條內褲的下身微敞，一邊大腿擠進傑森的胯間，呼吸因著和方才完全不同的理由而急促了起來。腦海裡全是不夠、不夠、還不夠。  
傑森察覺了他的信號，示意他自行躺下。羅伊手腳笨拙地扒下內褲，赤裸的臀部接觸冷硬的地面時哆嗦到了一下，但他不在乎，滿腦子只想被操到無法思考。  
傑森面無表情地褪去衣物後，專注地盯著身下人的表情壓了上去。起初只是像互相取暖般地擁著，然後噴著濕熱的氣息分開了羅伊的雙腿，扶上腰開始磨蹭兩人的性器，過程中觀察著他泫然欲泣的臉，從未移開視線。  
另一方面，被注視的羅伊卻幾乎沒有聚焦雙眼，飄移的不穩視線像是與空氣中的某種東西掙扎搏鬥，不時難耐地呻吟。  
傑森考慮了兩秒，見到他注意力無法集中的模樣，正要轉身去拿潤滑劑，手腕卻被一把抓住。羅伊痛苦地搖頭。  
傑森暗自咒罵，還以為能趁他不注意時減輕傷害，結果還是被阻止了。逼不得已，只好輕聲安撫道自己要進去了，粗暴地一次挺入。  
羅伊低嚎一聲，痛得生理淚水直流，下一秒那被打巴掌而紅腫的臉上卻露出笑容。傑森終於撇開視線，像是忍耐住什麼似的緊閉眼睛，偏頭吻了羅伊。  
回應著交纏的舌頭，唾液的聲響取代了身下不適所帶來的痛苦喘息，交合處趁著濕吻之際逐漸適應了。羅伊眼神迷離地推開傑森的肩膀，顧著收縮後穴，感受體內炙熱的溫度。  
傑森緩慢地往後抽離幾公分，雙手撐在地上，開始來回撞擊不斷迎合的腸內壁。  
就著激烈的肉體刺激，羅伊用混雜著變調的鼻音時而愉悅地小聲哭喊，當快感逐漸攀升即將覆蓋過痛覺時，他再次感到空虛，彷彿低落的千思萬緒又要佔據腦海，恐慌地抓起傑森的手，放上自己的脖子。  
通常是沒這麼快就必須這麼做的。傑森不禁心中升起怒氣，這次奧利又幹了什麼好事，下次見面一定要先把他揍到爬不起來。  
傑森雙手環住羅伊因情動泛紅的脖子，繼續身下的衝刺，隨著動作加快而收緊手掌。  
羅伊剛才被進入時，軟下的陰莖再度充血揚起，他伸直了雙腿，腳掌抽搐著微抖，整張臉也因無法呼吸而漲紅，後穴更是突然絞緊。傑森的生殖器被這麼擠壓也不好受，儘管太陽穴已滲出薄汗，他仍堅持著，咬住下唇注視羅伊顫動的睫毛。  
被勒住的紅髮男人意識逐漸恍惚，在模糊間眼前出現了奧利佛憤怒時上下牽扯的金黃色鬍子、身穿一抹藍色爽朗歡笑的青年，以及紅色……總是為他不珍惜自己而生氣的……他使不上力，更別說拼湊起任何人的五官，卻不自覺地揚起嘴角，彷彿一切都很可笑。  
就在開始微翻白眼時，突然揚起手劇烈地拍擊，傑森一鬆手，羅伊的腹部起伏著，黏膩精液全射到他的胸口上。  
確保癱軟下來的男人沒事後，傑森退出羅伊體內，像是例行公事般上下擼動自己的性器，待繳械後便起身去拿毛巾清理善後。

  
  
羅伊是在一陣甜膩的氣味裡醒來的。  
他躺在柔軟的床墊上，被子還裹得好好的，甚至換過了衣服。不經思考地走出房間後，看見同居人正背對著自己，端出烤箱裡的食物。  
傑森轉過身，瞧見他一臉呆滯，笑了出來。  
「過來啊，大壽星。」  
他這才發現那是巧克力蛋糕，抓著頭上前坐到吧檯椅，接過冰袋。愣了一會兒，想起早上奧利佛剛來過，兩人大吵一架後，自己被打了挺重的一巴掌，現在想起它的存在才覺得痛。  
傑森點完蠟燭後，順手燃了支煙給自己，不急不徐地吐氣，透過煙霧看著他逐漸回神。  
終於，羅伊迎上視線咧嘴一笑，指著蛋糕。  
「意思是我可以全部吃完？」  
傑森哼聲。  
「你到底要不要許願？最好讓『租蝙蝠』業務大增。」  
「愛死你了，傑鳥！」  
羅伊迅速地吹熄火苗，一臉興奮且相當沒規矩地拿起湯匙直接開挖蛋糕，枉費傑森烤出了完美無缺的形狀。  
誰教今天他生日，要是平常傑森一定開揍了。  
「哈珀。」  
嘴邊已髒得一塌糊塗的男人抬起頭。  
「你知道吧？」  
傑森想著，他當然可以像羅伊一樣，總是毫無保留地傾倒感情。可是說出那三個字，實在不是他的作風，還是別太勉強自己。  
取而代之——  
「我是不會離開你的。」  
羅伊笑了。這是他少數不需對自己施加痛楚，就能忘卻苦澀的時刻。

**Author's Note:**

> 19/10/08 首發於Blogger。  
> （現在看來，我筆下的奧利佛難道是巴掌魔嗎。）


End file.
